Dreamy's Lost Village (Hero Stories)/Part 10
All the Smurfs escorted Smurfette back home. The woods were peaceful after the rains. Wind whistled through the trees, and the night stars provided a soft glow. When the Smurfs entered the village, the other male Smurfs emerged from their houses to see not only see Papa Smurf and their friends return, but setting their eyes on the Smurfettes for the very first time, but this didn't overshadow the fact that their dear Smurfette was nothing more than a clay model. Smurfette's clay form lay in the middle of a circle formed by the Smurfs. The entire village took turns placing flowers and gifts near her, including both pictures that Snappy took. Papa Smurf stood before the others and said, "Smurfette never believed she was a real Smurf, but she was the truest Smurf of all." Wonder couldn't hold back her tears as she cried against Hero's shoulder, he put his arm around her to show his support, but he too couldn't hold back his tears. Brainy removed his glasses to wipe away his tears, Snappy climbed onto his shoulder, she was crying too. Hefty placed a small bluebell flower on Smurfette's clay form, holding back his tears. Clumsy soon joined them, he took Hefty's hand and eventually the others began taking each others hands, until a chain of two hundred Smurfs, from both the village, and the grove, surrounded Smurfette. After a few moments, small blue sparkles began to appear from each of the Smurfs bonded hands; whereas Hero and Wonder began to glow with a bright golden light, and the energy transferred itself to Smurfette, giving life back to her. Smurfette's nose wiggled, her hair shone golden, and finally she opened her eyes. She sat up and walked towards Wonder, who still had her eyes closed. "Why's everyone crying?" Smurfette questioned Wonder. Wonder sniffed, "It's Smurfette. She's a lump of clay." Smurfette stepped close. "No, Wonder, it's me. I'm right here." Wonder looked up to see Smurfette. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Smurfette?!" Wonder said in complete surprise, she grabbed Smurfette's nose to make sure she was real, then once convinced. "Smurfette! You're alive!" Hero and Brainy were still in the moment with their eyes closed. "Quiet, Wonder," Brainy said. "Let her be, Brainy. We all grieve in our own way," Hero responded. Hefty looked up at that moment and noticed Wonder and Smurfette were sharing an emotional embrace, he gasped. "Smurfette!" He proclaimed to the others before running towards Smurfette. "Not you too, Hefty," Brainy said before he finally opened his eyes and see Smurfette was indeed alive once more. Hefty picked up Smurfette and gave her a great big hug, "Don't ever do that to me again," he told her. "I won't, I promise," Smurfette replied with a smile. Papa Smurf and Hero soon joined them, Papa Smurf was more stunned than anyone. Smurfette laughed and hugged them both tightly. "Look at you. You never cease to amaze me," Papa Smurf said. They held each other for a long moment. Trippy soon rushed forward and barreled into Smurfette. Then the other Smurfettes joined her, surrounding Smurfette with love and hugs. ... Eventually, the voice of Papa Smurf began to narrate over what had transpired in the setting, while the setting itself showed all the Smurfs were in Smurfy Grove, rebuilding it from the ground up. "Hey, there... Me again. Kind of a wild ride, wasn't it? But in the end, Smurfette found her purpose and united us all." All two hundred Smurfs were working side by side. "Let's get two lead welders up on the top!" Handy called. Smurfette jumped onto a roof with Wonder. Clumsy tried to help, but he ended up just tripping over himself. "I'm okay!" Papa Smurf's narration continued, "Every Smurf pitched in. We all worked together to rebuild Smurfy Grove, bigger and better than ever! From that day forward, both villages had an open-door policy, and I'm happy to report we see one another often." Smurfette helped Brainy in the lab and Greedy in the kitchen. Papa Smurf's narration continued once more, "And as for that burning question, what exactly is a Smurfette? Well, it's just a name. It doesn't define her. Smurfette can be whatever she wants to be. But don't take my word for it..." "What's a Smurfette?" Brainy asked. "Well, I don't need a book to tell you she's..." Snappy interrupted him with her own views. "Yes, Snappy, I know. That's exactly what I was going to..." Brainy said before Snappy cut him off again. "Right. Smurfette can't be defined by just one word. She's many things." "She doesn't know it yet, but she's my new best friend!" Trippy added. "Smurfette is a bunny wrangler," Clumsy put in, while rubbing Bucky's chin. "She's tough, not as tough as me, but tough enough," Nicola added. "Smurfette is everything. And more." Hefty added his veiws. Smurfette sat on a bench, watching the usual goings-on in the village. Everything was back to normal. Harmony played his music in the village square. Grouchy walked up and sat beside her. "Hey! I'm grouchin' here," Smurfette told him with a frown. Grouchy was shocked and slinked away. Smurfette laughed. "Just kidding!" Grouchy came back, a bit confused, and took his place on the bench. He was really grouchy. "Why don't you go and Smurfette somewhere else?!" Smurfette flashed him a sweet smile, making him blush immensely. "Or, uh... I g-guess you can Smurfette right here," Grouchy stammered. Smurfette gave him a big hug. "That's exactly what I intend to do, Grouchy!" she said, Grouchy just looked back at her and smiled that only she saw. Eventually, Smurfette had all Smurfs gather in the village square as Snappy was ready for them. "Come on, everyone! Let's celebrate this moment with a picture!" Smurfette said as she stood in the middle of her two hundred friends. All the Smurfs smiled and in one voice said: "BLUE CHEESE!" ... The lights soon came on in the Imaginarium as Dreamy's story came to its conclusion. "So, what did you all think?" Dreamy asked enthusiastically. "Pretty smurfy, huh?" Smurfette stood up, "Don't smurf me wrong, it was a lovely story, Dreamy," she said. "But I only smurf one gripe with it." Dreamy's face fell, looking like he was hurt, "Oh, what was your problem, Smurfette?" he politely asked. "The whole identity crisis sub-plot you smurfed for me," Smurfette answered. "I honestly felt it was an unnecessary addition." Dreamy felt incredibly hurt. "I'm not criticizing your story overall, Dreamy," Smurfette said. "It was a very pleasant story to experience, I just felt that whole identity crisis sub-plot was unnecessary." "I for one really enjoyed it," Papa Smurf said. "A job well done, Dreamy." "Thank you, Papa Smurf," Dreamy replied with a smile. "I gotta admit, the ending with Gargamel really had me griped," Hefty added. "I felt my heart pounding when Smurfette was smurfing all of Gargamel's magical powers, and I felt tears in my eyes when she reverted back to clay." "I smurf the same opinion," Wonder said. "How I smurfed when Smurfette smurfed back into clay is honestly how I would smurf." "It was a pleasant story, Dreamy," Hero said. "Just one question though: Why did me and Wonder glow brightly at the end?" "Ah, a good question, Hero," Dreamy replied. "I made it so both you and Wonder transfer your energy to Smurfette, making her body more resilient to becoming clay again." "So, in a way, our energy makes Smurfette stronger?" Hero questioned. "Exactly!" Dreamy responded. "Your combined energies makes Smurfette's physical body much more stronger in terms of resilience." "But she doesn't gain any special powers?" a Smurf asked. "No," Dreamy simply said. Every Smurf soon began to voice their views about Dreamy's story, with a majority of the feedback being positive, he felt really relieved. "Thank you, every Smurf," Dreamy rejoiced. "Hopefully my next fascination will be much better than this." Every Smurf laughed. "Hopefully that won't be for another long time, Dreamy," Papa Smurf said, as he and Mother Smurfette escorted the Smurfs out of the Imaginarium and they went about their day. THE END Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Dreamy's Lost Village Chapters